


Get Your Ass Home

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [128]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Missing One Another, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Ian is working late at the club and Mickey calls him to see when he's coming home</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Ass Home

Mickey couldn't go with him every night, that would just inconvenience them both. He knew Ian got more tips when he wasn't there scaring guys away, he just didn't like to think about that.

He was lying in bed and waiting for Ian to get home before he went to sleep, even though it was after two in the morning. He huffed out a sigh and reached over to grab his phone off the table, dialling Ian's number.

He knew he probably wouldn't be able to pick up while he was working, grinding his ass on old fuckers who can't get any unless they pay for it. Of course he didn't, so Mickey called the club number again.

Ian hated it when he did, but Mickey still called because _he_ hated it even more when Ian was late home.

"Fairy Tale, we tease, we please, how can we help you tonight?" came the voice on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, Ian there?" Mickey said.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're gonna be in about five seconds," Mickey snapped. "Ian? Redhead, young, probably dry-humping some old douchebag, tell him it's an emergency or whatever."

He heard the guy make a disgruntled noise before putting him on hold. After about five minutes of waiting the terrible wait-line music stopped and Ian's voice came through.

"Hello? Mickey is that you  _again_?" Ian said.

"When you comin' home? It's nearly fuckin' three and you're still there?" he said.

"Yeah Mick, it's pretty busy tonight, I'll get back when I get back," he said. "You can't keep calling me like this."

"Why the fuck not?"

It sounded like he chuckled a little, "I'm working Mick."

"Yeah well you need a new job," he grumbled.

There was a short pause. "Can't sleep?" Ian said quietly.

"Fuck you," Mickey said.

"Maybe, you gonna be awake when I get back?"

"Depends when that's gonna be," he said.

"I'll be back soon okay? Like I said, it's busy tonight."

"You say soon you mean like five am."

"Go to sleep," he said softly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fuckin' child," he snapped and Ian laughed a little.

"Fine, when I get home I'll wake you up and fuck you 'til you can't walk for at least twenty-four hours," Ian said, his grin obvious even through the phone. "Better?"

"Just get your ass home?" Mickey asked.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises though."

Mickey made a loud puffing sound into the receiver and Ian smiled into his end.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wish I was there with you instead of here," he said.

Mickey scoffed, and then sighed. "Don't be too long."

"I won't, night Mick."

"Night," Mickey said before hanging up.

He wasn't going to get any sleep yet, but hopefully Ian would be back soon, back home.


End file.
